


The Punishment

by apocalypsenow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenow/pseuds/apocalypsenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris have an unexpected sexual encounter after Fenris goes to Anders for healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

Fenris snarled as Anders stood before him, arms crossed and eyes completely void of sympathy.  
“I can’t take care of this mess until you remove your chestplate,” complained Anders, “Hurry up, before you bleed out all over my clinic. That’s a mess I don’t have time to clean tonight.”  
“My apologies for asking you to do your job,” Fenris said snarkily as he unclipped the dented chestplate. Anders was right about the amount of blood though. Fenris could feel it rushing down his legs from the gash across his ribs. The dark red pool collecting around his feet was growing quickly enough that Fenris felt a flutter of fear. He wouldn’t be surprised if Anders actually did let him bleed out right there.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you paying me? Because last I checked I was doing this out the kindness of my heart,” said Anders. “Something you would know nothing about.”  
Anders tapped his foot impatiently as Fenris slowly worked open the clasps of the armor on his aching body. He hadn’t expected that fight to go so badly. The man in the market had called him a knife ear and then spit on his feet. Fenris had reacted almost without thinking, but the man had backup and Fenris was alone. He was victorious as always, but only just barely.  
Anders sighed and came around behind Fenris, his nimble fingers searching for the bindings that held on his arm pieces.  
“I don’t need your help, mage.” Fenris snarled.  
“Oh really, then why are you here?” he said before continuing on. Fenris winced and groaned when a stab of pain reverberated through his shoulder as Anders gave a gentle tug of his arm piece.  
The clinic was empty. It was almost dark, and Anders was in a light cotton tunic and a pair of simple breeches, his mages’ robe nowhere to be seen. Fenris had clearly caught him off guard when he staggered through the clinic doors at such a late hour, as he had never seen him dressed so casually before. As much as he hated asking the mage for anything, he had realized in a moment of wild panic and profuse bleeding that he had no other choice since but to seek out the healer. He had no potions on him and his injuries were alarming enough to strike a very real fear into his heart. He had only been trying to walk home from the Hanged Man. He was used to the occasional passing insult from humans whenever he walked through Kirkwall on his own, but something about tonight had been different. He had just lost three hands in a row of Wicked Grace to Varric and was already feeling sore about having to ask Hawke to borrow another five sovereigns to settle his losses. And then the slimy gob of spit hit his foot, and he’d found himself instantly, irreversibly enraged.

Through the pain that was lancing through his body, Fenris couldn’t help but notice how gentle and soft Anders’ hands were. Like a woman’s, he thought derisively.  
“Alright, now lay back,” Anders instructed him after all that remained were his leggings.  
Fenris cringed as his abdominal muscles pulled at the open wound when he tried to recline himself. Anders was there quickly, using that soft, warm touch to support him and help his body to lower without further pain. Fenris was growling, but found himself surprised that Anders would continue to be so gentle despite how much they hated each other. He’d half expected that Anders would be taking pleasure in his pain. It wasn’t often that Fenris found himself in need of more healing than the potions could provide. He would have thought Anders would take the opportunity to torture him, now that he finally had an actual opportunity.  
“Just relax. You’ll feel better in a minute,” Anders told him. Reluctantly, Fenris closed his eyes and let himself settle fully onto the table. He could still feel the warm rush of blood as it streamed down his side, and now it was accompanied by lightheadedness and silvery stars at the outskirts of his vision.  
He was appalled at the crackling energy that filled the air. Even without looking he knew that Anders’ hands were glowing with their magic. Magic. Would that he didn’t have to submit himself to it, but in this particular moment he would soon find himself dead if he didn’t. Was there no where in Thedas that he could escape having his life in the hands of a mage, for good or ill?

He had to admit though that the warm pulsations coming from Anders’ hands not only seemed to be taking away the stinging pain, but seemed to actually feel somewhat pleasant. The sensation of flesh repairing itself was negligible, but there was a satisfying crack that accompanied the reordering of bones. And then when the blood flow returned, it brought with it a shivery rush of relief that sent shudders up his spine. He felt the warm pulsations travel slowly over his ribs, and the wet spilling of blood down his side ceased. The feeling then traveled up to his shoulders and his muscles noticeably relaxed under the radiating warmth. He felt himself scowl. The last thing he should be doing is enjoying magic… especially Anders’ magic.  
“Hm, it must still hurt? That’s odd,” Anders remarked, but before Fenris had a chance to issue a rebuttal, he felt the intensity of the sensations increase, and instead he stayed silent. He had a passing thought that maybe he should scowl some more, in the hopes that Anders would just keep ratcheting up the pleasurable intensity. But he squashed that down. What in the Void was he thinking? Let’s just get this over with so I can get out of here.  
When the overextended tendons in his shoulders were restored, Fenris almost moaned.  
“My, those leggings don’t hide much do they?” Anders asked with a gentle laugh.  
“What?” Fenris managed to ask, his voice coming out a croak.  
“Oh nothing. Glad to see this is doing it for you,” Anders teased again. Distantly, Fenris became aware of the fact that his cock had hardened slightly. The shivers and shudders caused by the pulsating magic seemed to have traveled down into his leggings, awakening that appendage of his that had been lying dormant for years now. Since escaping Danarius, he’d eschewed sex altogether, fearing it would just dredge up old memories of all the liberties Daranius had taken with him, and had forced him and the other slaves to take with each other while he and his friends watched.  
But this felt nothing like Danarius. Danarius was not capable of healing magic, and even if he was, he certainly would not have used it on his slaves. He’d preferred to let them heal the old fashioned way.  
“Well then this is going to be interesting… I am sensing some serious bruising down below your navel. Took a good pommel hit I take it? Or perhaps it was only something shaped like a pommel…” Anders joked, letting out a pleased laugh. Fenris felt himself scowl again. Anders was enjoying this entirely too much.  
“Just get on with it mage, so I can get out of here,” Fenris snapped. He thought for a moment that he heard Anders giggle, and then the intensity of the warm, stimulating pulsations heightened even more. Anders slowed the movement of his hands, dragging that exquisite, penetrating energy down his chest.  
“Are you doing this on purpose?” Fenris asked, but got only silence in response.  
“This is why you are here, isn’t it? Hush or I’ll let you deal with the bruise on your own,” Anders admonished.  
When the warm clouds of energy passed over his navel and just inches away from his cock, Fenris felt his cock responding even more. The hot pulsing hovered just above his crotch, and Fenris felt the bruise Anders was referring to. His focus had been on the bloody gash in his ribs so that he had barely noticed the tender spot of pain where he had taken a low blow. The blood began to move there again, opening up crushed blood vessels and sweeping around his belly like the caress of a lover. Fenris felt his cock harden fully and begin to strain against his leggings. The throbbing that was building up almost seemed to sync up with the pulsations coming from Anders’ hands. For a brief moment, Fenris hoped that one of the hands would descend, delivering the touch that his body was aching for. But he cast that thought out of his mind. He’d sooner Anders punched him than caress him.  
And then the energy was gone. The room felt cold and the rest of his body went empty, numb. The dominating sensation that was left in the gulf of disappeared magic was the intense need that was collecting agonizingly in his crotch.  
“You’re done. Go on then if that’s what you want,” Anders said.  
Fenris opened his eyes and sat up, shifting his hips to try to reposition the towering burden filling his leggings. But no matter how he moved it, it still felt uncomfortably constrained. Anders watched him with an amused glint in his eye, his lips curled into a satisfied little smile. Fenris felt his scowl deepen. He had expected that Anders would probably abuse his position in an attempt to antagonize him, but this was an entirely different type of abuse than he was expecting.  
“Have fun walking home with that. But then I guess you’re rather used to carrying a large sword aren’t you?” Anders joked, a darkly mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
Anders bent down and picked up a few pieces of Fenris’ armor, laying it on the table.  
“Though it is a shame to let a perfectly good erection go to waste,” Anders said as he brushed his hand against Fenris’ thigh. Fenris jumped off the table, anger rising in his chest.  
“You keep your hands off me, mage.” Fenris growled.  
“Alright, alright. I was just saying.” Anders responded, unfazed. “Be careful with that thing on your way out though. Don’t go knocking everything off my shelves. You’ve already left me enough of a mess.”  
Fenris stalked the room while taking deep breaths, trying to calm the raging river of unfocused lust that was coursing through his body. If Anders wasn’t there, his leggings would be around his ankles and he’d have the problem taken care of in a hot second. But he really didn’t want to give Anders the satisfaction. The mage walked to the back of the room and opened a cupboard, pulling out a small pile of towels. He crossed back to the table and dropped the towels onto the pools of blood at his feet, stomping his boots on them and wiping them around, all the while watching Fenris with a satisfied little smirk.  
Fenris paced to the back of the room and pushed down on his erection, hoping to force it back into submission, but each time his palm connected he felt a little spasm of pleasure that promised a climax of blinding intensity. He reached the end of the room and turned back, reluctantly removing his hand from his throbbing cock as he approached Anders again.  
“You think this is funny!?” Fenris snarled, curling his hands into fists. He realized when he caught Anders eyes wandering over his chest that he still hadn’t put his armor back on.  
“Well I can see why Isabela is constantly giving you the eye anyway,” Anders said with a smug, cheerful tone that only made Fenris angrier.  
Anders kept his eyes glued to Fenris as he turned around and bent over to pick up the towels on the floor. Fenris couldn’t help but let his eyes be drawn to the slight swells of Anders’ ass, the curves of which were fully noticeable through the thin brown breeches. In a swift move that even Fenris didn’t quite anticipate, he found himself striding across the floor and pressing his hips into Anders’ backside, gripping the mage’s waist with an aggressive force.  
Fenris growled at the peal of intense pleasure that shot through his cock as it nestled tightly between Anders’ hot asscheeks. He grinded up against him, the need for release making his quiver.  
“Oh hello there tiger,” Anders said, his voice sultry and still full of an irritating satisfaction.  
“Shut your mouth,” Fenris growled and he arched into Anders ass. Mixed in with his desire to shove his cock deep into the little hole just on the other side of his breeches, was the desire to punish Anders as thoroughly as he could imagine.  
“You wanted this, then you shall have it. On my terms,” Fenris barked. “Remove your clothing.”  
He took a step back, his cock aching to be back into the warm little nest that it just left. He quickly slid down his leggings and wrapped a hand fully around the throbbing length at his crotch. His eyes closed involuntarily as he squeezed, causing a sharp thrill to race up his belly.  
When he reopened his eyes Anders was fully naked and staring at Fenris the way a starving man might look at a banquet feast. His own cock was standing at full attention and Anders hand was sliding lazily over its length.  
“Hands off!” Fenris ordered.  
“Rule number one, you will NOT touch your cock, not even for a second,” he said. Anders opened his mouth for a moment as if to say something, but then gave an obedient nod and brought his hand back to his side. Fenris saw his cock twitch and seem to raise slightly higher. “Touch it, and this is over, immediately.”  
“Rule number two, do not say a word.” Fenris said as he advanced several steps, keeping a tight grip on his own throbbing appendage. He had no intention of letting Anders enjoy this. He would use Anders’ ass to resolve the problem he had created and then he would continue on his way home. This was happening out of necessity and nothing more.  
“Get up on the table, on your back,” Fenris demanded. The way Anders continued to look at him made Fenris concerned that he was already enjoying watching too much. He cast his eyes around the room until he spied a roll of bandaging sitting on a shelf. He retrieved it, and then walked to the table, where Anders was now laying silently on his back as directed. A wet webbing of fluid was leaking off Anders’ cock and leaving translucent pearls in the nest of hair just below his belly. Unrolling the bandage, he wrapped it around Anders’ head several times around covering his eyes.  
“Rule number three, you will not watch.”  
Fenris walked back to the bottom of the table where Anders ass was close to the edge, his legs bent up and resting on the table.  
The musky scent of aroused male greeted him as he positioned himself between Anders legs and he let his eyes linger on the golden skin before him. It was smooth and covered in an even layer of copper hairs. Anders’ asscheeks were round and full, joining in a deep, enticing crack that completely hid his hole from view. Fenris wrapped his hands around Anders’ surprisingly muscular thighs and gave a hard yank, pulling his body down the table until his ass was just at the edge of the table.  
His head was swimming with need, but he knew it would chafe too much if he plunged right into a tight, dry hole. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, and then pressed into the soft crack of Anders’ ass. He let one of Anders’ legs come up to rest upon his shoulder, and held the other out, opening his crevice up. Finally he saw a glimpse of the pink little star and he massaged the outside of it with his finger, working the tightness loose in smooth circles. He glanced down at his own cock which was still twitching and throbbing, dripping its own stream of fluid onto the floor below. It bounced slightly with each beat of his heart.  
As he slowly worked his finger all the way in, down to the knuckle, and then squeezed his second finger in. Anders let out a deep, throaty moan. The sound was too much. His cock needed to be in something, and now. With both fingers buried deep in the warm, fleshy cavern, Anders hips squirmed, another little whimper leaving his throat. Technically the sounds weren’t words, so Fenris said nothing. Anders’ lips were parted, his hands resting on his over his ribs. Fenris saw his fingers twitch as his hands seemed to point downward toward his cock, wanting to travel down his belly. Fenris hoped that Anders obeyed the rule, as he didn’t want to have to stop before he had at least finished his own buisiness. Anders cock was impressive, girthy and smooth, and it curved up so that it laid perfectly upon his belly. The pearls of fluid oozing out of the tip had grown to the size of a large coin, making it clear that he was at least as aroused as Fenris was, if not more. It wasn’t exactly what Fenris had in mind, but he was too overcome with his own need to be too disappointed  
Finally he held the tip of his own aching cock up to his buried fingers. He was going to come in his own hand soon if he didn’t get on with it. Anders seemed to feel the helmet at his entrance, and he opened his legs wider and his hips thrust toward it. Fenris pulled out his fingers and pressed into the hole, feeling the head get blissfully swallowed up in an an eager, hot tightness. The way Anders seemed to squirm against him, urging him in, made Fenris give up any attempt at easing forward and he gave a hard push, breaking all the way through any resistance and plunging deep into a perfect grip of exquisite sensation. Anders cried out loudly, panting and heaving, his cock getting slightly soft at the jolting intrusion. Fenris slid in and out in a few exploratory thrusts, letting the vise grip around his cock loosen slightly. A low groan escaped his own throat at the feel of the hot, tightness that was swallowing him up, teasing out shivers of ecstasy. Slowly his exploratory thrusts built into even, rhythmic surges of motion that were quickly escalating his need into an urgent desperation. It had been so long since he’d had sex with anyone, man or woman, and he had years worth of suppressed lust that seemed to be washing over him in an overwhelming wave. He gripped hard at Anders’ thighs, trying to steady himself against the powerful desire that was propelling him, in and out, in and out. The sight of the slick length of him disappearing into those golden cheeks, into the little pink opening was quickly bringing him to the edge of his orgasm.  
Fenris was almost glad to see Anders’ hands wandering down his belly, testing Fenris’ commitment to the first rule. As much as Anders might have been the last person in Thedas that he would have chosen to fuck under normal circumstances, now that he was buried up to his balls in the perfection that was his ass, he didn’t want it to be over too quickly. As soon as one of Anders fingers made contact with the golden, throbbing cock, Fenris pulled out and took a step back, leaving Anders’ legs to slide off him and look for purchase in the open air.  
“What was rule number one, mage?” Fenris asked as he stood panting, his cock right on the edge of explosion. Anders squirmed and whimpered, but said nothing. At least was obeying the second rule, Fenris thought. His eyes landed back on the roll of bandaging that now sat on the floor beside the table.  
He picked it up, and unwound a length of it and sticking it in his teeth, then took Anders hands while walking around to the head of the table and pulled his arms over his head. He wrapped one end of the bandage around his wrists, securing them together tightly, and then took the other end down to a supporting beam between the two legs of the table, securing it and pulling on it to test its strength.  
He smirked to himself as he walked back down to reassume his position. Anders was almost unrecognizable with the bandage covered his eyes, and was certainly completely helpless. That argumentative snark had finally been quieted, and Fenris was sure he wouldn’t hear another word out of him until he allowed it.  
“Break another rule and this is over. And I will leave you here, just like this. Do you understand?” he asked.  
Anders nodded, his hips squirming and bucking.  
Fenris angled his cock toward Anders’ hole, and without touching any other part of his body, moved forward so that he immediately reentered back into its warm oasis. Anders arched his back and exhaled heavily, his legs spreading wide and then drawing up, allowing Fenris to plunge deeper than ever. He pushed Anders’ thighs forward and unleashed his need, pounding at his ass until the sounds of wet flesh clapping together and the low gutteral grunts of ecstasy filled the room. Fenris tried to hold back, clenching his teeth and his own ass and steeling himself against the oncoming rush of pleasure, trying his best to delay the climax until it was built to the tallest heights he could reach.  
He was distracted when the bandage over Anders’ eyes began to slip. With each slamming thrust the bandage worked itself a little looser, and when a golden eye peeked out from underneath, Fenris found himself climbing up on the table, not wanting to pull himself out of the heavenly hold that Anders had on him. He fell forward, his bare chest making contact with Anders’ who groaned and gyrated his hips at the contact. Fenris let his belly rest up against Anders as he repositioned the bandage, pulling the knot tight. Anders’ parted lips panted just inches from his face, and before he even knew what he was doing, his mouth was over Anders’, sucking and biting at his lips as he humped his cock as deeply into him as he could. The hot length of Anders’ body up against him was a revelation, and he lingered, plunging his tongue deep into Anders’ hungry mouth as he savored the delectable sensations of bare skin against bare skin.  
When another moan escaped Anders throat, Fenris came back into himself, and slid back off, leaving Anders whimpering and squirming against his bindings.  
The pleasure building in Fenris’ body surged into a rogue wave of pre-orgasmic bliss, threatening to toss him right over the inevitable climax if he didn’t finish it off himself soon. He gripped Anders thighs and pounded into him with renewed vigor, trying to wipe away the desire to climb back on top and press his mouth to Anders’ again. He was punishing Anders right now, not making love to him, he reminded himself sternly.  
He unleashed the full force of his need, slamming into Anders’ ass so hard the table began to scoot across the floor. Finally his cock seized up with an intense peal of the sweetest, most delicious climax he could remember having, and the tight heat around his cock filled with the wetness of his release. He heard his own voice groaning, filling the room with deep cries of anguish and Anders’ ass clenched against him, pressing him to the furthest depths that he could, drawing out the last drops of his seed as his cock began to spray a water stream of its own. Anders groaned and arched, his cock pulsating with each burst of semen that streamed from the golden shaft. Anders’ spasming prolonged Fenris’ fading climax and together they hung in an intense, suspended moment of complete, all consuming bliss. Fenris had to catch himself before he collapsed down onto the mage, and he felt himself sway as the energy drained out of him, emptying itself into Anders.  
Fenris was impressed. He had never seen an untouched cock come like that before. It helped the last spasms of orgasm feel even sweeter as he kept himself buried to the hilt, waiting for sensations to reach their final conclusion.

When they did, he slid out, taking a moment to admire the plump asscheeks that had just delivered him one of the best orgasms of his life. Anders remained obediently silent, his member shrinking and softening over its bed of coppery hairs, the ripples of his stomach glinting with shiny streaks of moisture.  
Fenris found an unused towel nearby and wiped himself off. And then let Anders languish, still bound to the table as he put on all his armor. He paused before released the binds on Anders’ hands, feeling pleased with how the evening had turned out after all. Certainly when Anders had been teasing him with the healing magic, he hadn’t expected that he’d end up bound, dominated and completely restricted from participating in the action, no matter how much he wanted it.  
He had a hard time wiping the smirk off his face as he snipped the piece of bangade holding Anders’ hands to the table, and then leaned down, lips hovering close to Anders’ ear.  
“Tell no one about this,” he ordered, and then turned to leave the clinic and begin his walk back to Hightown.


End file.
